Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that sets a synchronization destination of setting information, an image processing apparatus, a communication system, a synchronization method, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus that synchronizes various types of setting information, an image processing apparatus, a communication system, a synchronization method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a communication system in which a server as an information processing apparatus manages various types of setting information used by each of MFPs as a plurality of image processing apparatuses. In the communication system, the server stores various types of setting information used by the MFPs, such as address information used for FAX communication and the like, and custom setting information used for facilitating execution of an operation desired by a user. The server is capable of synchronizing the various types of setting information with the plurality of MFPs, and for example, the server is capable of sharing (synchronizing) a certain piece of setting information with the plurality of MFPs. For each piece of setting information, the server manages information concerning whether or not to share the piece of setting information, using a sharing enable/disable table, and synchronizes the various types of setting information with each MFP based on the sharing enable/disable table e.g. when the communication system is started (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-135250).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-135250, there is a case where it is impossible to make a setting as to whether or not to share the setting information, as desired by a user. For example, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-135250, it is impossible to make settings such that one piece of setting information is shared with all of the MFPs, and another piece of setting information is shared with some of the MFPs. Further, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-135250, in a case where another MFP is newly added to the communication system, a user cannot make a setting as to whether or not to share setting information with the newly added MFP. That is, in the conventional technique, it is impossible to flexibly set a sharing destination of setting information according to the intention of a user.